I'll Always Be The King Of Pain
by Jacqualeen
Summary: Delphine Fournier is not your average french woman. She has a long never forgotten past which plagues her to this day. She meets the House team along with a new face, Gibson Dixon. Can House ebb away her pains of the past, and can she return the favor?
1. Introductions of the rude kind

Music blared from a non-descript brick building in New Jersey, as the door opened and closed. "House, why did you bring me to a strip club?"

"What? Are you afraid the little wifey will get mad that you saw a pair of tits?" The scruffy one of the two men spoke as they stood outside of the club. The clean cut brunette tensed and shot his companion a berating glance.

"Oh relax maybe you can find a needy stripper to play with." House snarked as he hobbled towards the entrance, the oncologist following closely behind. As the two men entered the building they were met with the sight of the typical strip club.

There was a catwalk in the center of the dimly lit room, sporting several poles along its length. The edges of the stage were lined with lights, chairs and small tables littered the remaining area of the club.

On the far side of the room was a bar with about ten stools, may of which were occupied. The duo parked themselves at the bar where House proceeded to twirl his cane. "What can I get you?" A thick french accent announced over the blaring music. Without turning his attention away from the occupied stage, House ordered a scotch. "Its his treat." He emphasized with a jab of the cane in Wilson's direction. With a roll of his eyes the aforementioned man ordered the same.

"Whatever." The woman answered before turning to the liquor bottles. House finally turned around only to meet a pair of glaring mismatched eyes. "Twelve." She huffed out glaring intently at House. "Wilson pay the woman." With a sigh he did so and watched the black haired woman leave.

"What was that about?" House asked as his eyes scanned the woman's body. A pair of black stilettos led to a pair of black leather pants. A graphic tee stating " I can only please one person a day, today is not your day and tomorrow doesn't look good either." covered a slim torso. A fair skinned, heart shaped face housed one brown eye and one bright hazel one. the whole image was topped with black pixie cut hair. "Maybe it had something to do with how you rudely ignored her?" Wilson stated as if it was the most obvious thing int he world.

"What else could she expect with naked women walking around everywhere." House placed his cane up on the bar before picking up his glass and drinking from it. "Hey crippy park your cane elsewhere." The melodic french voice was back. "Awww come on barkeep I'm handicapped." House whined with a pout. "Like I give a shit move it or I'll move it for you."

Once again a harsh glare reached the french woman's eyes. "Elphie leave the man alone." A deep voice commanded. A tall burly man came up behind the young woman, placing his hand on her shoulder .With a violent shove the man's hand left her body. "Keep your hands off me Dan." With one last vicious glare the woman left the bar and headed to the baby grand piano on the far side of the stage. "Whats up her ass?" House questioned the burly blond man in front of him.

A few chords sounded from the piano as House turned towards his new mystery. "Whats her name?" Wilson asked with a curious tone. "Delphine Corinne Fournier. I call her Elphie. Though she prefers to be called Cori." Wilson nodded and turned his attention back to the naked woman on stage.

The random chords gradually turned into the tune of a song. "Baby grand by Billy Joel...She has good taste." Stated House turning back to his drink. "She might just be a better pianist than you House." Wilson quipped with a smile. "She's french. She was probably tortured into learning by Mommy and Daddy."

The soft music changed to a more upbeat paced song. "Bat Out of Hell." Wilson hummed out after taking a gulp of scotch. "Are we playing name that tune? No fair you had a head start." House snarked sarcastically, shooting his friend a glare. "Sorry." Wilson apologized. The doctor's icey blue eyes wandered the shadowed form of Cori's figure sitting hunched by the piano. He would have to come back more often to figure this little rubix cube out.

"I never should have taken this job, even if I do get to play whenever I want." I muttered under my breath as my fingers danced over the ebonies and ivories. _Who the hell did he think he was, that, that, __**cripple**__. I know I'm a bitch but __**jesus**__. He does have nice eyes tho--_**shut up.** I can't be attracted to another male shovenist pig. The same thought rotated itself round and round in my cranium, as my eyes glanced over to the rugged man at the bar. As my fingers gracefully stopped as the song came to an end I shoved myself away from the instrument.

I stalked over to the bar and started clearing old glasses from its surface. A small breeze caressed its way across my lower back and as I turned around I shoved the cripples cane away from my body. "Do that again and you'll be sitting on your cane with it stuck up your ass!" My mismatched eyes met his icey blue ones and quickly turned to a harsh glare. "Sorry it has a mind of its own." The man quipped as his friend gave him a pleading sort of look.

I turned my back to the men once again as I leaned against the liquor counter. A twinge of pain erupted in my stomach and I wrapped my arm around my torso. _What the hell was that._ "Dan I'm taking a break." I announced as I started to make my way out from behind the bar. "You just took a break...Elphie get back here!."

A hand grabbed my upper arm and I quickly twisted around and shoved Dan off me. "A, **stop** calling me Elphie, its Cori. and B, if you want me to throw up all over you then keep arguing with me." I rushed towards the bathroom, missing the curious glance of the blue eyed asshole.

I rushed to the toilet, not even bothering to close the door, and emptied the contents of my stomach into it."Ugh..." I groaned leaning back against the cold wall. _Where the hell did that come from?_ I asked myself mentally as I once again emptied my contents into the toilet. A tapping noise brought my attention to the doorway of the bathroom. "This may be a unisex bathroom but I'm not up for play time right now. Leave." I said to the cane baring man standing in the doorway.

"When's the baby due?" He asked with a condesending tone. "I'm not pregnant get the fuck away from me." I said as loud as I could, considering I was rapidly weakening with each upchuck. My eyesight started to blur as I fell backwards onto the floor.

Before losing conciousness I distinctly heard a voice say, "House what did you do?"


	2. Loving words or not

"Uhnnn..." I groaned as my eyes opened up to a bright light. "Ugh! Where the hell am I?" I heard my heavily accented and raspy voice ask. "You're in the hospital, you passed out after vomiting." A soft feminine voice answered. I opened my eyes and allowed them to roam around the room.

I was in the typical hospital room except the one wall facing the hallway was all glass, with a sliding door. A bright light was shone in my eyes and my hand reacted automatically by slapping the arm holding the light away. "Hey trou de cul get that light out of my eyes! " A foppy looking young man made a face and shook his head, tousling his semi long blond hair.

He continued to lean forward and attempt to shine his stupid little light into my eyes once again. "Did I not just say stop? If you didn't understand me before I said 'asshole get that light out of my eyes!'" Once again i forcefully pushed the arm out of my personal bubble. "Delphine I'm only trying to check your eyes to make sure they are working correctly." An Australian accent flowed from the gay looking one. "Obviously my eyes are just fine since I can clearly see you must be gay. No guy has hair like that, you probably take an hour on it in the morning."

A soft choked off giggle sounded from the pretty brunette standing on the opposite side of the bed from the gay one. "Hey barbie, something funny?" The brunette shot the gay one a look before putting on an obviously fake smile. "I'm Dr. Cameron and that's Dr. Chase, It's not common for someone to pass out after vomiting, but you vomited quite a lot so our boss brought you in." I rolled my eyes, _She's one of those caring types....aww...it makes me sick_. "So, to me its Barbie and Ken, because Ken was obviously gay."

"Why didn't I think of those names, I like them." _Oh dear god he's back...._I flopped back onto the hospital bed as the sound of footsteps approached the bed. "Delphine we need to pull some of your blood to run a few tests." "Whatever Ken. Stop calling me that its Cori. Why did you bring me here Crippyboy?" "You were sick and passed out or did you not listen to these two pretty lovebirds?" I rolled my eyes and picked up a bedpan, looking at it with a curious stare. "Doesn't mean that you had the right to bring me somewhere without my **consent!**" At that I chucked the bedpan straight at the disheveled man.

"House what did you do to her, I've never seen a patient get this mad at you before." "Oh shut it Barbie this is between me and the **cripple**!" At that I stood up, grabbed my IV and started swinging it at the arogant doctor. "You self centered arrogant shovenist **PIG**!"

I heard a pick up in speed of the beeping that filled the room a moment ago. "Am I the only one who sees a crazy lady swinging an IV at me?" House questioned as he deflected the IV with his cane. "Don't igno--" I cut my next rant off with a scream, grabbing my left thigh. "**AHH! Ma jambe souffrir!**"

"What did she say?"

"I have no idea."

"Well with the way she is grabbing at her leg and screaming I'd say she's in **pain.**"

"Her heart rate increased, she's at 116 over 80."

"Give her some warfarin before she goes into cardiac arrest." I was lifted up from the floor, still writhing in pain, and placed back on the bed. Out of reflex I grabbed onto the nearest thing which just so happened to be House's arm. "Ma jambe...."

"I know, your leg. We have a new symptom." With that House scurried out of the room, Barbie following close behind. _Great, I'm left writhing in pain with the giant Ken doll._ I grimaced one again as I reached for my leg. Five minutes later all pain was gone. "What the hell did you do?" I hissed out glaring over at the pretty boy. "I gave you morphine to ease the pain." I rolled my eyes and gestured to the new machine that was brought into the room. "Well I figured you gave me pain killers, due to the lack of _pain_." The male blond bimbo sighed and left the room without much more of an explanation.

A few mindlessly boring channel surfing hours later I saw a familiar face poke its way into my room. "Dan what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, glaring fiercely at the unwelcome intruder. My hand instinctively reached to find something to throw, but found nothing. _That damn preppy must have taken everything launchable..._ I growled slightly as I watched my boss settle a vase of flowers near the window. "I just wanted to see how yo--"

"Get out."

"But I--"

"Nurse! I have an unwelcomed visitor!" A small plump face popped itself into the room and proceeded to usher my asshole of a boss out. I merely smiled mockingly and waved as he left. _I guess this place is good for one thing, I don't have to deal with that asshole. _"So do you have sex on the side while you are working?" The annoyingly familiar voice of the cripple interrupted my train of thought. _But I do have to deal with this prick._ "No, Do you pop pills on the side while you work here?" I asked reflexively with yet another vicious glare.

"You are anemic, but you show no fever, so tell the truth. Do you like to play with a guy's pole after the girls are done dancing on it?" I growled at the man standing before me and was about to rebuttle when a black man wandered in holding a file. "Her tests came out negative for chlamidia, syphillis, and any other std you could possibly think of. House, you're wrong." With that I smirked and proceeded to chuck the vase of flowers at the asshole in front of me, too bad I missed though, I'll get him **next** time


	3. Pied Piper with an attitude

_God I need something to do in this hell hole._ I had been thinking the same thing for the past few hours. My leg was fine now, though I did feel a little weak. They gave me some kind of drug for something or other, I really don't remember. Something about HIV and everyone lies, yadda yadda, whatever.

My eyes wandered over to the sliding door, which had been open since the cripple doctor left. A small group of children wandered by and it brought a small smile to my lips and a glint to my eye. _Time for some fun._

I swiftly got up from the hospital bed, slipped on a pair of sweats that Dan brought over, and dragged myself, and the IV stand to the door. My bare feet hit the cold floor with soft flopping sounds as I softly padded my way down the hallway heading to the pediatrics ward. I know I seem like a cold hearted bitch most of the time, well mostly to crippyboy, but I could never be mean to a child.

They are just far too innocent and naive to understand right and wrong. As I turned the corner I saw a familiar and unwanted sight, crippyboy and his cronies. _Crap._ I hid behind the corner and watched the fearsome foursome disappear into an elevator.

I cotinued to cart myself towards the children's unit and I found myself passing the nursery first. With a sigh, I pressed my hand against the glass, watching the babies stir around in their 'to do for now' cribs. _Something I'll never have..._ I thought with a sad sigh. _No use dwelling. _I once again continued on my way to the pediatric ward.

Stopping in front of a doorway I watched for a moment as kids lay in their beds, nurses scurrying about fussing. Some of the kids didn't seem to want to settle down. _All the better for me._ I thought with a sly grin. I slowly made my way into the room and spotted a piano in the play area of the childrens ward. I arched an eyebrow as I wandered over to it.

_Shame, it's covered in dust, looks like it hasn't had a good play in a while. _I sat down at the instrument and uncovered the keys with a delicate hand. I looked over to one of the nurses and she just smiled and nodded as if she knew what I wanted, boy was she wrong. A small glint shown in my eye as I settled my fingers over the keys. "Let the kids get their energy out." I stated just loud enough for the closest person to hear. My fingers slammed down on the keys in four _very_ familiar chords.

Two kids sat on either side of me and I just smiled at them whole heartedly. I repeated the chords one more time before belting out the first few lines of the song. "Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself, today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock and roll."

I laughed out the next few lines as I watched some of the kids jump up from their beds and start dancing around the room causing havoc, quite loudly might I add. The nurses shuffled around trying to calm some of them down with no success. Funny how just a little fun can liven up these kids lives.

**House's POV**

I pushed open Delphine's door and stopped dead in my tracks. _Lost yet another patient Cuddy will get on my ass again if she finds out._ With a short huff I limped my way back to my office. "Treasure hunt time!" I announced with fake cheer as I entered my conference room. "First one to find the patient gets a cookie!"

Foreman raised an eyebrow and gestured to the cookies on the table. "Gibson had me bring in cookies already House."

"Really? Are they special cookies?" I snarked as I pointed to the door. "Fetch, my ducklings. Find the patient."

I made my way ito my actual office only to be confronted with Wilson. "What do you want?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, the disappearance of my patient didn't exactly put me in a good mood. I made my way towards my desk and propped my cane up against it, as I sat down in my chair.

"I just thought you'd like to know where your patient ran off to, but if you don't then that's just fine with me. Though Cuddy might not be happy about it." He rambled on as he started to leave the office. I quickly grabbed my cane and hobbled out the door behind him.

"Lets go" I said as I let him lead the way for once. He brought me to the Pediatrics ward and I looked at him with a confused glance. "You do realize my pateint is the biggest bitch in the world right?"

Wilson simply rolled his eyes as he gestured for me to look into the room. The most curious sight met my eyes. _She's a bitch to everyone but kids?_ I questioned myself as I watched the woman playing Old Time Rock And Roll for the kids in the room. The kids were running around, dancing and going completely nuts, while she was just laughing and singing along with two kids, one on either side of her.

My eyes wandered down to her bare back and they widened. She had a wide and long discolored scar running down most of her back. "That's interesting..." I muttered to myself as I hobbled into the room, the song coming to an end. Cori turned around and a small hairless girl jumped up on her lap. The small girl noticed my presence as I stood before the difficult woman. "Who's that?" She asked pointing to me. Cori's eyes darted up to meet mine and they hardened automatically before softening once more as she glanced back to the little girl. "That's my doctor, Dr. House."

"Are you really sick?" She asked once more, and Delphine just nodded but smiled and hugged the girl slightly. "Yea, but he's here to make me aaaaall better." At the extended word, she tickled the girl's sides slightly. "Lets, go." I said shortly nodding my head in the direction of the door. I was intrigued by this woman, who could be so cold at one point, and so loving at the next, and with a hideous scar to boot.

I felt a small tug on my pants and I looked down, "Will you let her come back Dr. House?" It was the same small girl. I simply ignored her and walked towards the door, Cori following behind me. I glanced at the doorway, and Foreman's squeeze was standing there with a smile on her face. I stopped and turned around, watching Cori. There was a glance and a smile between the two women before the hardened shell of Delphinne came rushing back with a fierce glare in my direction. _Crap, bitch is back._


	4. The affairs of Pocahontas

**Gibson's POV**

I walked up to Eric holding a plastic container as I kissed his cheek.

"I didn't hear you leave this morning." I said, and he smiled.

"I had to get to work early, and you were still sleeping." he said. "We both know you could use the sleep."

"Yeah, well," I smiled, and handed him the container. "I made cookies for you guys."

"Thanks." he said, and I smiled.

"Well, I had better get up to peads." I said.

"See you at lunch." he said, before he gave me a quick kiss, and I pulled away with a smile, before I went to Pediatrics, and signed in.

Don't get me wrong, this isn't what I do for a living, I wish, but, no, this was what I did on my day off.

"Morning Gibson." the head nurse in peads said.

"Morning Serena." I said, as I tied my hair into a ponytail. "Isn't Lucy Carter getting released today?"

"Tomorrow Gibson." she said. "We need you in the newborn's room." she said, and I smiled.

"That's my favorite room." I smiled.

"They're all your favorite room." she said.

"I know." I smiled.

I walked into the babie's room, and washed my hands, before I started by helping change diapers.

"Excuse me," one woman said. "I'm looking for my son," I showed her which baby was her son, and smiled at the happiness on her face.

_Just once I'd like to feel like that._ I sighed, and continued to work in there, before the actual nurse came in, and I walked out of the room, ready to do whatever was needed of me.

As I did I stopped seeing Scotty McCarmin a patient with Cancer skip by me, and start dancing around, when I noticed all of the others doing the same thing. I stopped, and looked around at everyone dancing around, a patient was sitting at the piano singing 'Old Time rock and Roll' with two kids on either side of her, Mickey Smith, who had leukemia, and Stacy Jennings who had Bell's palsy on her left side. The others were dancing around, and I laughed lightly standing back to watch the whole scene.

There were nurses trying to stop kids, and I looked up as Dr. House, and Dr. Wilson walked in.

"That's interesting." I heard Dr. House mumble, and the girl at the piano turned around, making Nicola Fredricks, a little girl who was going through chemo jumped on the woman's lap.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to Dr. House.

"That's my doctor, Dr. House." the woman said.

"Are you really sick?" Nicola asked. The patient nodded, and hugged the little girl slightly.

"Yeah, but he's here to make me aaaaall better." she lightly tickled the small girl.

"Let's go." House said shortly, leading her out of the room.

I shook my head with a small smile, as the two of them walked by, I smiled at the girl who had been playing the piano, before I watched her fiercely look at Dr. House.

"Alright guys," I smiled widely at the kids who were still jumping around. "Come on, let's go. You need to rest for your art time."

"YAAY!!" the younger kids shouted, before bolting to their rooms.

"I envy that energy." I heard another nurse say.

I helped pass out lunches, and then I supervised the kids doing art which was my favourite time of the day, letting them do whatever they wanted.

When it was lunch time I was going to wait for Eric, when Dr. House walked by me.

"Hey Dr. House, have you seen Eric?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry Pocahontas." he said as he walked away, and I sighed, before I looked and saw him in the room with the woman who had been playing piano. She looked at the clear glass wall, and I smiled lightly, before she said something to Eric, and he looked at me, and said something to her, before he walked out, and smiled at me.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"I'm reeeally sorry Gibson." he said. "I've got to keep working in this case."

"Oh," I said. "Okay, well, I'll bring you back something."

"Alright," he said, and I quickly kissed him, before he turned around, and walked back into the patients room.


	5. MC Hammer and the AB

I sighed heavily as I was ushered back to my bed. _Party poopers_. I thought incredulously, as my eyes wandered over to the glass doors. There stood the same tanned, slim girl from the pediatrics ward.

"Hey, MC Hammer." I jeered at the handsome black doctor who stood over me. "You have a groupie." I nodded my head in the direction of the clear wall. "Please excuse me for a moment Delphine." I growled softly before shouting after the man. "It's **Cori **damn it!"

"Je déteste des docteurs." I muttered under my breath. My eyes followed MC Hammer as he walked back into the room. "Now where was I?" He muttered under his breath.

I simply rolled my eyes, "We were right at the part where you think I have..." I prompted with an impatient tone. _Jesus some people need brain cells._

"Eat any bad escargot lately?" The familiar gruff voice of my asshole doctor sounded from the doorway. "Oh stuff it cripple." I muttered with a fierce glare.

"House, do you really need to be here for this?" Foreman asked with a very meaningful look.

"What do you mean? You know I care about my patients." House retorted with so much sarcasm that even someone with the iq of an amoeba could figure out he didn't mean it. Foreman simply shook his head after shooting his boss one more incredulous look. "Del--Cori, we think you have lupus. Which is whe--"

"Spare me the details hammer time." I sighed and thought for a moment. "Whats the treatment?"

"There's no real treatment for the disease itself, but we can give you some non steroidal anti-inflammatories to reduce the pain, fever and inflammation, to start with."

"Well get on it then MC Hammer."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Not on your life." I smirked as I watched him finally hook up a new IV bag and leave the room. My mismatched eyes traveled back over to the scruffy doctor perched in the corner of my room.

He hobbled over slowly and continued to stare at me from his spot beside my bed. "What do you want?" I asked raising an eyebrow, staring right back into his icey blue eyes.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door cracked open and a curly haired brunette walked into the room. I simply cocked my head slightly as I watched her strut up to the man at my side. "House I need to talk to you, now."

My eyes grazed over her figure, a lavender skirt, with a black scoop neck top, and black pumps. _This has gotta be his boss. _I thought as I smugly smiled up at my doctor, who rolled his eyes. "But moooooooom." He whined with a pout.

_That's actually kinda cute._ I thought not knowing where that thought came from. It looked to me like she gave him a hard time almost every day, judging by how she seemed quite familiar with this sort of scolding.

He shrugged and followed her out the door, though they left it open a crack, I could hear them easily. I noticed that he had left his cane leaning against the side of my bed.

I smirked and picked it up, sliding out from between the sheets, I walked over to the door, casually, and opened it a bit more.

"House, you didn't know what she had when she was in there. For all you know she could have gotten all those kids infected."

"Last time I checked lupus isn't infectious. Unless you know something I don't. My god did they put lupus in the water?"

I poked the annoying bitch's rump with House's cane and smirked slightly as it jiggled. Someone needs to tone her buns of steal. "Relax....A.B, I walked outta here on my own. I was bored so I needed something to do, leave the poor cripple alone for once." I noticed House give me a confused look as I kept my focus on the woman in front of me.

"What does A.B stand for?" She asked, folding her arms. "Annoying Bitch." I stated with a shrug. I tossed Crippyboy's cane to him before strutting back to my bed, and hopping in.

House merely stuck his tongue out at his boss before walking back in the room. He stared at me for a moment before once again opening his mouth. "What did you defend me for?"

The only response he got from me was a shrug. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked again. I simply gave him a small smile before answering, "Chacun est." _Everybody lies..._


	6. Guitars and bleeding butts

I sighed heavily as I stared aimlessly at the tiled ceiling above me. _Why must all my fun always end with being bugged by the cripple?_ I questioned myself, twiddling my thumbs. Out of the corner of my eye I spoted an oblong white blob hover into the room. _What the hell is that?_

A short gasp burst from my lips as I nearly lunged from the bed, dragging the IV with me. "MY BABY!!!" The object was pulled from my grasp and replaced with a firm, warm body. "No, no me first sissy!" I laughed softly as I clung to my new bit of happiness. "Jonathan! Je vous ai manqués le grand frère!" I buried my face into his chest a large smile on my face. "I've missed you too baby sister, now get your derrière back in bed, or no baby for you."

Much like that of a child, I scurried back to my bed and put my arms out. "Give her to me!" Jonathan, who is a year older than me, simply rolled his eyes and wandered over to my bedside.

He was a tall man, around six feet, and very handsome. His ice blue eyes sparkled with happiness, and his blond hair was gelled up into a feux-hawk. Now many girls have fallen in love with his looks, charm, and mostly style, but I knew better. "So how's your boyfriend?" I asked gleefully, as I impatiently awaited my gift. "Oh he's just peachy, he really gave me a run for my money last night."

"Spare me the details please, can I have her now?" Another heaving sigh and a roll of the eyes later, I was given what I had been begging for since I first set eyes on it in the room. I was handed a white, cut out, acoustic guitar. The stain job was a white starburst ending in an almost navy blue/black.

Jonathan had given her to me as a sixteenth birthday present and I usually have it attached to me like an extra limb. I smiled in thanks and stroked its delicate fingerboard with so much reverence one might think it really was my child.

"Did you bring yours?" I asked barely taking my eyes away from my precious instrument. "What do you think I suddenly developed a hunchback?" He asked as he motioned to the black soft guitar carrying case he had slung over his shoulder. "Lets go for a walk, find a more suitable place to chat." He glanced around the room in disgust, his taste was starting to go sour from just standing in such a poorly designed room.

I giggled softly and stood up, carrying my guitar in one hand and dragging the IV with the other. "Did you bring the case?" I asked, finding it somewhat difficult to carry her like this. "I couldn't find it but I did find your shoulder strap. It should be easier if you just sling her over your shoulder." I did as he recommended and the two of us made our way out of the room, and towards the cafeteria.

"Who told you I was here Jonathan?" I asked curiously as we sat down at a table near the center of the cafeteria. "Your boss." He said simply as a small scowl set itself upon my lips. _That asshole._ I growled in my mind as I swung my guitar around and positioned myself, with it in my lap. "I haven't played her in a while." I said with a sigh as I fingered out a few chords, without strumming.

"Why don't you do it now then?" I looked around the room, and shrugged slightly. "Why not." I strumed out a few notes quietly before I stroked downwards, starting a song that I liked to use as a warmup.

My fingers danced over the fingerboard and strings as if I had been born to play, which most thought I was. I closed my eyes with a contented sigh, continuing to play the song without a care in the world. When it came to the fast paced part, my face was turned towards the ceiling, a content smile on my face. I came to a sudden stop and sighed softly, opening my eyes only to see a bunch of people staring at me as if I had three heads.

I heard a single set of hands start clapping from the far side of the room, and my head twisted in that direction only to see MC. Hammer's groupie standing there. I shot her a quick glare before turning back to my brother. "Lets do it then." I said changing my playing position slightly to adjust for the next little set. I watched my brothers fingers strum his first part and I quickly kicked into gear, taking the higher and harder part.

**House's POV**

**(starts before Cori enters the cafeteria)**

"House you may have met your match." I rolled my eyes at Wilson's statement.

"If I've met my match then you screwed a patient." I smirked slightly before putting on a fake suprised face. "Oh wait, that doesnt work." Wilson merely rolled his eyes in exasperation before picking up his lunch tray and walking over to an empty booth. "Why would she stick up for me?" I questioned, quite frustrated, as I sat down across from my only friend, stealing one of his french fries.

"Maybe she has some evil master plan that involves you. Why can't you just accept that maybe some people can be nice from time to time?" Wilson questioned me with a sharp huff. I guess it could be due to the fact that I haven't let the subject go since the incident this morning. "Not her. She's a French bitch from hell."

Wilson went quiet and sat silent for a moment before his eyes wandered the cafeteria. "House, isn't that your patient over there with some blond guy?" My eyes followed his gaze to see exactly that, Cori with a blond guy, and the two of them held guitars. Cori looked absolutely at peace as she cradled the instrument in her lap, a small smile on her face.

_Nice smile...wait what?_ I shook my head slightly as I glanced back over to Wilson. "Someone should put a leash on her." _I wonder who the blond yuppie is._ I wondered. I watched and listened in awe as she began to play quite the complicated piece. As she finished, I simply sat there, staring. My reverie was interrupted by Pocahontas clapping for Frenchie. I quirked an eyebrow and got up to limp over to my patient. I was stopped mid way by the duo playing another, very complicated, song.

I was joined once again by Wilson who stood there silently for a moment before smiling and saying, "I think she actually may be better than you at a lot more then just piano House." before departing for his office.

I stood there listening until I noticed a small pool of blood swelling and start to drip onto the floor in Cori's seat. _Bloody diarreah?_ I thought for a moment before walking over to her and swiftly removing the guitar, shoving it into the blond man's hands. "Time to go, before you make everyone sick with your blood soaked rear end." I swiftly started dragging her, and her IV back towards her room, much to the obnoxiously loud complaints of the blond man I left in my wake.


	7. Escargot New Friends and Parents

Two blood tests, one colonoscopy, and one biopsy later I was laying, chained to my bed staring at the scruffy doctor standing at the base of it with his cronies grouped behind him. "What now?" I groaned as I rattled the handcuffs that latched my left hand to the bed.

"I distinctly remember asking you if you had any bad escargot lately. I never did get an answer," I growled slightly at his sarcasm, but I was starting to get used to it.

"No, but I did eat some bad chicken. Dan tried his hand at cooking, I was the guinea pig. It was still slightly pink inside, so I never finished it."

"Sounds yummy, well you ate enough to give you e-coli. Nasty little bacteria that you got from your play thing's cooking."

"He's not my play thing I can barely stand him..."

"Plaything or not, he gave you a bacteria filled entree that caused your cramps, the vomiting, and the bloody diarrhea. We started you on IV fluids to get you rehydrated, you just need to wash your hands before and after handling meat, and don't let the boss man cook for you anymore."

I rolled my eyes and they rested on that same strange woman standing outside my door. She was smiling, and watching MC Hammer, not that he was doing anything interesting. Her eyes shifted over to meet mine and she waved slightly.

I simply arched an eyebrow and gave her a two finger salute, though still thoroughly confused. What the heck is with that woman... I wondered before turning my gaze back to House. "You can get out now..." I hinted, looking towards the door.

His cronies seemed to get the hint and quickly scurried out the door, MC Hammer meeting with stalker chick on the way. "And you haven't left yet why?" I asked looking back to the stubborn man at the foot of my bed. "Well someone has to monitor you, since I'm qualified I figured, why not." I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic and patronizing tone.

My head turned to a loud shouting noise coming from my slightly opened door. Frantic french words floated in and I groaned recognizing the voices almost immediately. I saw my brother's blond hair and figure blocking two more figures from entering the room, he was speaking very fast, sounding frantic in our native language.

"I thought I told you not to tell Mom and Dad that I was sick!"

"I'm sorry but it slipped!" I rolled my eyes and put the pillow over my head, deciding to ignore the fact that my annoying doctor had a smirk on his face. My mother and father pushed their way past my brother and practically suffocated me with touches and carreses, and efforts to get the pillow off my head.

"Mon pauvre bébé!" My stepford mother crooned as she finally got the pillow off my head. Her hair was long and blond, and at the moment set in elegant curls. She had a small ski sloped nose, and sharp features. Her bright green eyes looked right through you, like she could read your very soul. Her body was slender and very delicate, as to fit today's fasions.

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, backing away from me slightly. The last time she saw me I still had my long mid back length blond hair, she had yet to see me with my black pixie cut

"Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?" I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my now blond rooted hair, I wasn't able to dye it while I was here."I like it like this Mama, I'm fine so you can leave." I stated quite bluntly not very thrilled that they were hovering over me, again. I was lucky my parents understood english, but they refused to speak it, claiming it was a dirty and unrefined language. I could really care less.

"Pourquoi n'a pas fait vous nous dites que vous étiez malades, les docteurs français sont tellement mieux, vous pourriez avoir été il y a les semaines guéries!" I sighed and looked towards my father.

He was a tall, stern looking man, with glittering chocolate brown eyes that looked down on me with love, though pride lost somewhere behind it. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair and, much like my mother, strong sharp features. He was a burly man, though not so much fat as bulky and muscular, though still slightly on the lean side compared to most politicians his age.

"Papa I only got sick three days ago, and Dr. House has already figured out what was wrong, and is fixing the problem. So you can go back to Paris and finish talking with the Prime Minister. I'll be okay." I waved off my mother's incessant pawing at my hair, in attempts to fix it and looked pleedingly at my brother.

He simply shrugged and continued to watch, same as House. Though I'm sure the latter was enjoying this much more than the former. My eyes looked to the door almost desperately and they locked gazes with stalker girl once more. My desperation almost bled from my eyes as I looked at her, pleadingly.

She simply nodded and slid open the door walking in with a flourish, wielding a wheel chair. "Excuse me Dr. House. It's time for her shower." I sighed in relief as she shooed my parents away from the bed and started to help me into the chair, freeing me from the handcuffs first. I suprised myself by letting her do it in the first place, but really anything to get away from these two snobs.

"Let me come with you, to lend a helping hand." He wiggled his eyebrows as he got up steadying himself with his cane. My parents gasped and started gibbering on in french about how vulgar the American doctor was, I simply rolled my eyes. "Uh, let me think. No." Was my savior's reply. I gave a short laugh and covered my mouth. "Well let's do this then...uh...?" I looked up at the woman pushing my lanky figure out the door. "Gibson."

"Right, Gibson, gotcha." I looked forward and stayed silent for a moment. "And I lied. You looked like you needed to get out of there." I rolled my eyes and figited with my hospital gown. "Everybody lies, all the time...It's nothing new." I mumbled with a slight sigh.

"So were those your parents?" She asked curiously, looking straight ahead as she pushed me along the corridors. "Well if you mean his sperm contributed to my creation, and she popped me out from between her legs? Then yes I suppose they are my parents." I responded with a sneer. I truly did not see them as my parents than so much as just my creators.

"Lovely. So, where do you want to go?" What the heck is with the inquisition. I thought incredulously as I sighed once more, running my fingers through my hair. "Somewhere that I can cause some trouble? Got a bar in this place?" I asked, the entire thing laced with sarcasm.

Of course I knew there was nothing I could really do for fun since my stunts in the children's ward and the cafeteria. "Trouble would be the clinic." I scoffed slightly at that. "Oh yea, seems thrilling. Bunch of sick people with the sniffles, who don't know what NyQuil is." She gave a short laugh and shook her head slightly, as we turned the corner, going straight past the children's ward once more.

"Well, we could go to the roof." I stayed silent for a moment before looking up at her once again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you looked like you needed to get out of there."

"Not that, I mean why did you help me? I mean I've only glared at you every time I saw you." I put my foot down and stopped our progress, only to turn around and look her right in the eye. I never did like a person with a motive. "Because I know you've got to be stressed stuck in the hospital. Besides, I know how Dr. House can get." So she knows how to keep her cool, I might just like her. I thought before I sat back down in the chair and we made our way towards the roof.

"Dr. House wasn't the problem for once. Try having a stepford wife, and a politician as parents." She looked down at me with a smile as we stood in the elevator. "Wanna talk about it?" I shot her yet another glare, though not as harsh as the previous ones had been. "I'll take that as a no." She responded, with a small laugh.

"You are _soooo_ intuitive."


	8. Girl Talk

We wandered up to the roof by the access stairs, me dragging my IV along. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun before they eventually adjusted. Gibson led her over to a ledge that looked over the hospital's main entrance. We leaned against it, me leaning my head back to enjoy the sun's light, which I had not felt since I was admitted to this hell hole. "So why are you so nice?" I asked her without opening my eyes.

"I just am."

"Oh come on, everyone has a story."

"A story?" she asked. "What, daddy didn't love me, mommy expected too much from me, that kind of thing?"

"Well, no, but most people have a reason. Like 'Oh I just want to make a difference in the world' or ' I just love people'. Two answers I despise." I scuffed my bare feet against the rough roof top, finally turning my gaze to meet hers. "Sorry to dissapoint, but I'm just a happy person." I laughed slightly and shook my head before taking a small pause. I looked to her again raising an eyebrow.

"Thats the first honest answer I've heard the entire time I've been here. House isn't very fond of people or telling the truth is he." I don't know why but that damn doctor has been on my mind since he dragged me back to my room earlier this afternoon. "He's been like that as long as I've known him."

I gave her a curious look before starting the inquisition once again. "And how long has that been?" She gave me an exasperated look before giving me a straight forward answer, or at least as straight forward as someone can get with a practical stranger. "I want to say two years."

"Two years huh? What do you do here?" If I wanted to trust at least someone inside this hospital, no matter how long I was staying here, I'd rather I know everything I can, and she seemed like the perfect person to start with. "I volunteer in the children's ward" I nodded my head slightly, remembering when I saw her in the doorway, watching me create havoc for the nurses in pediatrics.

There was a short pause as they both watched pedestrians walk in and out of the hospital, and around the grassy areas. "What's with you and hammer time?" I asked slyly, looking at her out of my peripheral vision."Eric and I have been dating for a little over a year" I gave her an odd look, thinking for a moment. "Eric? That name doesn't suit him. I prefer MC Hammer." I laughed slightly looking up at the sky, _That cloud looks like a cane....what the hell?!_ I was having a hard time getting that damn doctor out of my head since the past few days. He wasn't even charming in the slightest bit.

"What about you? What do you do?" I looked at her slightly confused. " Before or after I moved here?" _Why would this woman want to know anything about me._ I sighed and stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Right now I'm a bartender, but a few years ago I was considered the worlds most prominent musical prodigy." I tapped my fingers on the ledge as if I was playing a piano. "Really? Wow. That's cool, what do you play?"

_Is she serious? Did she not see me playing the piano._ "Whatever I want to play at the moment." I responded simply, which was partially true. Give me a day with any instrument and I can play it pretty well. "That's why you played for the kids?" _Oh so she does have a brain._

"No, I like kids. They are too innocent to know whats right and wrong. So they wont hurt you knowing that they did it, and they will apologize for it later." I didn't know why I was opening up to this tanned girl beside me, but I guess I just needed to talk to someone about some of this stuff. Sure as heck wasn't about to be my parents. "Why do you think I work in the children's ward?" She asked, giving me a small smile. I smirked back and snarked back, as was usual for me. "Because you secretly want to be a Mommy, like most women."

I picked up a small rock from the roof and decided to throw it into the fountain below us. It splashed slightly, right onto the shoes of a very familiar doctor. I laughed slightly and scurried back to hide from view, Gibson following right behind me. We both shared a look and giggled slightly. "Its no secret." She shrugged, "I'm just not ready yet."

I gave her a knowing look before looking away from her, and back up to the sky. "At least you have the chance." She gave me a confused, and slightly sympathetic look. "Another thing you don't want to talk about?" I gave a hollow laugh, "Not really." I paused before looking back at her with an almost empty gaze.

"Let's just say not all French doctors are all that they are cracked up to be."


	9. Pranks and one angry doctor

Gibson and I had become pretty close within the hour that we spent on the roof. We learned basically the ins and outs of each other, though I was still slightly snippy with her from time to time, that was just me. I knew I'd have to test her limits to see just how far she would go with me.

As we were walking down the hallway, giggling, I spotted a glass door with the name Gregory House MD. A grin spread across my face as I came to a complete halt in front of the door. I could spy in the room, a white electric guitar and an amp.

"Hey Gibson, come look at this." I pointed to the guitar and it's setup before smiling wickedly at my newly acquired friend. "House's Guitar?" She questioned slowly and with caution. I simply nodded my head and leaned back slightly to see that House and his cronies were in the room next to the office. "I have an iddeeaaa." I said with a sing song voice, the grin firmly in place across my lips. "Oh reaaallly?" She asked, her grin matching my own.

I paused and thought for a moment before turning to my soon to be cohort in crime. "Go lock the conference door with something, and steal House's cane without him noticing, then meet me in the office. That is all you have to do."

I quietly opened the office door and started to creep inside. "If I die, tell Eric I love him," she said with a weak smile, before she went to complete her tasks. I laughed quietly before turning to whisper-shout, "I don't know if I can say it exactly like that, but I'll get the message across."

I laughed quietly as I snuck into the room and locked the conference room door on my way in. I wandered over to the guitar and stroked it lovingly. "Hello beautiful, I bet he doesn't play you like I will in a minute."

**Gibson's POV**

I had grabbed my purse on the way in, and smiled as I walked over to Eric. "Hey." I said to everyone, before I handed him his wallet. "You left it at home this morning. Good thing you brought your lunch."

I smiled as he grinned taking it from me. "Yeah, really." he smiled, and I leaned down to give him a quick hug, as I did I whispered "Don't hate me for this." before I turned, and walked towards the door.

Dr. House was looking away, and as soon as the others did I grabbed his cane off of the back of his chair, and walked back into the office where Cori was with a smile. "Got it." I held up the cane, after looking to make sure no one had seen me.

**Cori's POV**

I laughed slightly as she walked in with the cane. I hurried over to the door, still dragging my IV mind you, and locked it behind her. "Lets get this showboat on the road!" I giggled softly and picked up the guitar which I set up in the middle of the room, along with the amp.

I put the shoulder strap over myself and picked up the cane, tapping it on the glass. The entirety of the other room turned around to look at the source of the tap. I smiled wickedly and tossed Gibson the cane. _Payback for being an asshole._

I plucked a few strings on the guitar before turning the volume all the way up and blasted out the first few licks of Johnny B. Good. I could hear pounding on the glass as I started to sing the song at the top of my lungs, playing the guitar as loud as it would go. I looked over at Gibson to see her singing quietly along and laughing at the expression of the doctors on the other side of the glass.

My eyes wandered over to the main office door and there was a doctor standing there laughing, he had brown hair, and matching brown eyes. His smile was spread from ear to ear as he hunched over slightly. _Great another witness._ I thought happily as I continued.

I stopped the song and looked up just in time to see an angry House, with the door open. "Gibson, Operation remove House's but plug is complete, Operation get our asses out of here is commencing. MOVE!" I yelled as I set the guitar down, grabbed the cane and bolted out of the door, Gibson right behind me. I ended up running right into that brown haired doctor and I paused slightly.

"Hi, I'm Cori. House's pain in the ass patient, and here is his cane, BYE!" I shoved the cane into his hands, and dragging my IV, I booked it with Gibson down the hallway before House could come after us.

**House's POV**

I growled slightly as I watched the girls run out of the room. I have never, _never_, had a prank like this pulled over on me by a patient. Especially not a female. My eyes harshly glared at my three stooges. "Go do my clinic duty." I snapped at them. They stood there gawking at me and I was not in the mood for it.

"Go!" I shouted at them pointing to the door, which they quickly scurried out of. I huffed and sat in my office chair, my head in my hands. Wilson walked into the room and placed my cane on my desk.

"Not a word." I said pointedly glaring at him. I could almost feel his silly little grin plastered on his face.

"Oh no, I am not listening to that. This is too good to pass up."

"Oh shut up, Wilson." I huffed, grabbing my cane and twirling it through my fingers. My mind wandered to how she successfully pulled that entire stunt off. _How the hell did she get my cane._ I thought. My twirling stopped abruptly as I realized who was in the room with her. _That evil little Pocahontas..._ I growled slightly, tapping my cane on the floor.

"Well I have to say, she didnt take a swing at you, but she sure as hell pulled a good one on you. I haven't seen you this flustered in years."

"I never wanted to get his flustered. Only my hooker can do that and live." I griped as I got up and hobbled towards the door. I was interrupted by Cuddy walking in the door. _Crap, what now. _

She stood in a strong stance, a harsh glare in her eyes. _Like I would really get scared with that._ I scoffed slightly and waved her on, knowing something was coming. "House what did I say about keeping your patients under control. And in their rooms?" I asked pointedly. "I saw your patient running down the hallway with one of our volunteers behind her. What the hell is going on?!"

I simply shoved my way past her, I was not in the mood for her bullshit. I may as well let Wilson explain it to her. As I was hobbling my way down the hallway I heard her bust out in laughter. I simply rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

_Now where did those little demons go._


	10. Quitting and a big shock

_Finally I'm getting out of this hell hole. _I was sitting on my bed with my guitar on my lap. I was already dressed and ready to get the heck out of here before I went completely insane.

My mismatched eyes were drawn towards the door as my **oh so beloved** boss decided to walk through with his car keys jingling in his hands.

"Ready to get out of here Delphine?" He asked as he smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes. _Fuck, does he not get the clue already!_ I was seriously starting to get fed up with this yuppie of a man.

"What's wrong?" He queried again as he came nearer to me. I completely ignored him as he came closer, placing his hand on my shoulder was only the catalyst.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled as I jumped up from the bed, my guitar falling onto the end of the bed safely. "I am sick and tired of you fawning over me! I don't want, or need your god damn attention!"

I advanced on him with a vicious look in my eye, completely oblivious to the audience in the doorway. My sight was filled with red as I stared at the sad excuse for a man in front of me.

"What the hell Delphine?! I'm your boss you will not talk to me like that! You being in the hospital or out of it does not change that fact."

"My **name** is Cori for the last fucking time! You are not my boss you are my ex employer asswipe! " I smirked triumphantly looking at his shocked form standing there with bug eyes. "What?" He asked stumbling back slightly.

I never actually thought someone could be this taken aback by someone quitting, especially when that person was always so pissed off about working in such a shitty environment.

"You heard me you overbearing son of a bitch. I. Quit. Now get the fuck out and leave me alone. My brother is going to bring me home." The look on his face started to change, from shaken, and shocked, to pissed off and forlorn. I had never seen him get this worked up when other girls would go off at him and quit.

My body was shoved back by a very quick and hard shove to my chest. I was knocked back onto the bed, my eyes wide in shock, staring up at my now former boss. He thudded his feet down a few paces as he hovered over me, his eyes glowing with hate. I barely noticed the sound of the sliding door slamming open.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you filthy french BITCH!" He raised his hand to strike m and I naturally tried to shield my face from the blow, though it never came. My eyes snapped back open to see House dragging Dan away from me with his cane hooked into the back of his shirt, effectively choking him.

Dan grabbed at his neck trying to lessen the pressure on his throat which was only released when House tossed him into the wall in the hallway opposite my room. I didn't get the chance to pay attention to what they were saying to each other as Gibson rushed her way into the room with a flustered look about her.

"Oh my God are you alright?!" She asked as she started pawing me, trying to see if I was hurt in any way shape or form. I sat there for a moment just staring at the doorway trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, and why it seemed so familiar.


	11. Opening up and a ride home

"Do you want me to call anyone?" I heard Gibson ask me as she pat the side of my face lightly, trying to get me to respond to her. My eyes finally averted to her and I shook my head. "No, it will only bring trouble, and one heck of a law suit."

"You sure? I could call your brother." I sighed and looked at the door once more. I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment before shaking my head. "No, he should have been here by now. I guess I'm calling a cab." I gently picked up my bag from the bed side table and rummaged through it looking for my phone.

Gibson gently swatted my hands away from my purse and pulled me from the bed. "Leave that for later. Let's go for a little walk to get you back to normal. I kind of miss your snottiness." I laughed lightly and followed her out the door, the two men still standing there, though there were two security guards holding Dan back.

My hand gripped onto Gibson's as his eyes landed on mine and she quickly whisked me away, but not without my eyes locking onto an icey blue pair and shooting a thankful look to them. I barely caught the nod and confused look in his eyes before fully turning the corner.

"So, what happened in there? I mean, you nearly took down Dr. House, and you just sort of froze up." I stayed silent in slight surprise at the question. _How the hell am I going to explain this to her. It's too soon to tell her everything._ "I guess I can explain some part of it." I twisted my hands around a bit before I looked up at her.

"Well when I was in my twenties I was engaged, to this guy named Jonathan. I was head over heels in love with him. And well, long story short he and a bunch of his friends beat the crap out of me and left me for dead." I avoided her eyes as I continued to walk forward though she had stopped in her tracks.

"He's behind bars, right?" I stopped a few paces ahead of her and turned around. My eyes glued themselves to the floor only daring a glance up at my new friend. "Well _he_ is." I said vaguely wanting to drop the subject already.

"And his friends aren't?" She asked slightly in disbelief. "As far as I know they are. Are we done?" I snipped at her, clearly done with my bleeding heart session. She put her hands up and a small smiled graced her tanned features. "Fine, but I will get more out of you later Cori."

I shook my head and turned back around only to run face first into a firm chest, effectively knocking me and the other person down. _Whoever this is they smell damn good. _ I groaned slightly and looked up only for my mismatched eyes to meet those same icey blue ones I've, sadly, grown accustomed to.

"As much as I love having a Cancan dancer on top of me, can you get off?" I heard him say as I snapped out of my small trance and glared at him, a small blush on my cheeks. "Uh-Yea." I simply got up and looked at the man standing beside where I was once tangled with the scruffy doctor.

"Um hi?" I quirked an eyebrow, clearly ignoring the crippled man still on the floor, which Gibson finally helped up, seeing that I was not about to. "Aren't you that guy we ran into on our way out of this guy's office?" I asked as I finally realized that I was looking at the same brown haired, brown eyed man from yesterday.

"Yes I am. And great prank by the way. It's about time someone gave House a run for his money. I'm Dr. James Wilson." I nodded, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it briefly. "Well that was the only way to keep myself entertained." I laughed lightly looking back to the blue eyed man who was pouting like a scolded child, clearly not liking that we were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"House, stop pouting, and I'm leaving." He paused slightly and turned to go before turning back to me. "Do, you need a ride?" He asked hesitantly.

House clearly did not approve of this as he huffed yet again like a child. "You were supposed to take me to dinner." I grinned as I walked over to Wilson's side.

"I'm sorry for spoiling your date Crippy boy but I guess he just doesn't swing your way." I snorted out a laugh as I waved to Gibson and walked out of the hospital accompanied by a man I hardly knew.


	12. Another friend and Frank Sinatra

Now that I was sitting in a car with the man I hardly knew, in awkward silence, I completely regretted my acceptance of the ride home. "Not to sound ungreatful but can we hurry this along?" I asked somewhat peeved by his grandma like way of driving.

His chocolate brown eyes swiveled my way for a split second before they returned to the road ahead of us. "Sorry, I can't do anything about the traffic. Now that we are finally talking though, I'd like to ask you a question."

_Crap I knew I should have kept my mouth shut._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Shoot."

"Why did you pull that prank on House anyway? I mean I know he isn't the nicest of doctors but...Not saying that I didn't think it was brilliant, or that he didn't have it coming to him. I jus-"

"It was fun, does it matter that much?" I cut him off quickly growing tired of his nervous rant. I supposed he was one of those doctors who was well liked by everybody and liked to keep it that way for his own good.

"And relax I'm not going to jump down your throat for asking me." I laughed lightly at his stiffened form that had relaxed the tiniest bit.

"I guess he just pissed off the wrong person. Someone who would finally give him as much of a hard time as he does them. Simple as that. Though you can't say that you didn't enjoy watching him writhe with annoyance." I giggled softly at the memory of his anger ridden face.

I heard the brown haired doctor chuckle softly at his own thoughts of the situation. "I suppose you are right." His right hand left the wheel as he searched through radio stations to fill the now less awkward silence that stilled the air between us.

"Wait, wait. Stop." I said jerking to attention at the sound of a few familiar words before it was changed again. "No, no, go back one station." My mismatched eyes lit up as I heard the dulcet tones of old blue eyes himself. I started humming to the familiar song and closed my eyes in complete content.

I could never really figure out why but any song by Frank Sinatra always calmed me down and made me feel inexplicably happy. I was unaware of the surprised stare Wilson shot my way.

"You like Sinatra?" He questioned as his fingers started unconsciously tapping to the beat of the song.

"I love Sinatra. Always have, always will." My eyes drifted to the window where I noticed we were pulling up to my house. "My only qualm is that I've never danced to a single one of his songs."

Again I failed to notice a small spark ignite behind Wilson's eyes. The engine of the car shut off, and thus cutting off Sinatra's soothing voice. "Do you have any of his music?"

I scoffed softly and turned my attention back to the man at my side. "_That_ is a dumb question."

"Want to get that problem out of the way? I have time." He offered with a small friendly smile. _Heck why not, it couldn't hurt. _

With that I smiled and nodded, letting myself out of the car. "Let's get to it then." As I shut the door I heard the same sound follow as Wilson got out of his car, following me up the walkway to my house. My parents had insisted that I live in a proper home if I were to stay in the states, at the very least.

"Now let me get this clear now, this is only as friends nothing more." I said as I turned around, looking him straight in the eye.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he raised his hands slightly in defense. I laughed slightly at his surprised face. I guess I did say that a little too harshly. I couldn't really explain why I had warmed up to this stranger in such a short amount of time, but I couldn't even think of being mean to him without reason.

I turned back to my blue door and unlocked it, leading Wilson into my home. We had entered a pretty generic entrance room, on the left was my living room, and on the right, instead of a dining room was a room holding a bunch of instruments. The center piece of which was a rather large, white baby grand piano.

I had all of my stereo equipment set up in the room, considering I had put money into improving the acoustics of the room. "There should be ample enough room in here for us to move around. "Make yourself comfortable." I heard some movement behind me and I guessed he was doing just as I suggested.

I put in my Frank Sinatra cd mix and adjusted the volume to my liking. I turned around to come face to face with Wilson's brown eyes. I shoved him back playfully, only to warrent a chuckle on his part. "Let's do this shall we?"


	13. Sacagewea VS Clark ROUND ONE

**A/N: As much as I would like to, I don't own House. I tried to lure him away with some vicodin but a little Fox got in the way. Thanks for the hits and the reviews, though a few more wouldn't hurt. I do love constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Gibson's Pov**

I wasn't needed in pediatrics that day, they were pretty much covered, but with my day off of waitressing, I wasn't going to spend it at home. I went to the nurse's station, and saw a huge stack of papers on the desk, and I shrugged, before I walked over to it, and started to look through the papers.

Once I had them all organized I started to put them in folders. I had turned around to get another stack of empty folders, when I heard the familiar voice of Dr. House complaining about something, and was about to greet him, when I heard him bring up a name.

"So, you missed Poker last night." was saying. "Where were you, sleeping with another dying bald patient?" I heard Dr. Wilson scoff lightly, as he picked up one of the folders. "Wifey get her panties in a knot?"

"I was with a friend, if you must know."

"What friend, I'm your friend." Dr. House said. "Who?"

"I was with Cori, okay? I had dinner over there, if you must know." Dr. Wilson said defensively.

"Well, she is French. Tell me, does she shave?"

"House, that's none of your business."

"So you _did_ sleep with her!"

"No, I did not sleep with her! We danced to Frank Sinatra, and if that somehow translates to the horizontal mambo for you then you are more sick and twisted than I thought." Dr. Wilson said.

"Come on Wilson, let's hear all of the dirty details." he said, and I heard Dr. Wilson sigh in slight frustration.

"House, there are no dirty details to tell. Why do you want to know anyway? It's not like you get along with her or even like her in the--No....You like her don't you?" I felt my jaw drop slightly, as I waited for Dr. House to talk, someone walked up next to the Nurse's station.

"Excuse me- Oh, hey Gibson, what are you doing here, don't you usually work in Peads?" Dr. Cameron asked, and I turned around slowly. Dr. Wilson looked slightly surprised, and relieved, and Dr. House looked annoyed.

"Oh Hi Gibson I didnt see you there." Dr. Wilson said, and I smiled weakly, as he walked over to Dr. Cameron. The two of them started to talk before Dr. Wilson looked at House. "See ya." he said, before walking away with Dr. Wilson, and I stood there biting my lip.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know Dr. Wilson isn't the only one who gets attached to patients." I said, I think Dr. House was shocked, even I was shocked, I never used to talk like that.

"Look, Pocahontas, I like Cori like I like Cuddy's....oh wait bad metaphor...." he trailed off slightly, and I raised my eyebrows, before asking,

"Soo, you do like her?"

"No, go track down Lewis and Clark while you snoop around why dont you?"

"I think I can do a lot better snooping without Lewis and Clark, thank you." I paused. Though, you and Wilson bicker like Lewis and Clark." He approached the counter, putting his cane on it, on top of my files I had just finished organizing.

"Be a good little volunteer and get me that pen over there," he pointed to a pen, and I turned around and got it for him, he looked me dead in the eye, before he pulled his cane back, sweeping all of my files onto the ground in a mess. "Whoops, my bad." he said, before he hobbled away.


	14. Chickens do NOT go click click

I was sitting comfortably at my piano, my fingers dancing over the ebonies and ivories, when there was a knock at my door.

raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone to come by at two in the afternoon. I pushed myself away from my beloved instrument and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole. _What the hell is Gibson doing here._

I unlocked the door and opened it enough so that I could lean my body in the doorway and not reveal much else of what was behind me. "What in the world could you possibly want now Gibs?" I asked her, failing to take notice of the containers in her hands.

"I got Chinese take out." She said with a smile on her face.

"And what does that have to do with you being here?" I asked, pulling her into the house with a smile, closing the door behind her.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something. I've got today off, and they're covered at the hospital..." I escorted her into my living room and plopped myself on the floor by the coffee table. Gibson copied my actions and set the food on the table, pushing a container towards me. I opened the Styrofoam box and smiled. _She remembered that I like general tso's chicken._

"Free food and someone to have a conversation with; who could say no to that?" The both of us paused and shared an amused look.

"House." We said in unison before laughing slightly. I started to eat the food Gibson brought over with much gusto.

"So, I heard you and Dr. Wilson danced to Sinatra." Gibs said as if she were talking about the weather. My eyes bulged slightly and I coughed as I choked slightly on a piece of chicken. _Note to self avoid choking on spicy chicken, not fun_.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked as I got up to get two bottles of water from my fridge in the kitchen.

"Straight outta the horse's mouth." As I came back into the living room I handed Gibson her bottle of water, I watched her chew and swallow a bite of fried rice before sitting back down, in thought.

"Why did Wilson tell you? I thought the two of you didn't talk often." I asked, poking my chicken around a bit.

"He didn't tell me exactly..." She said as she too started poking her food around, avoiding my gaze.

I groaned and popped another piece of chicken into my mouth. _I was hoping this wouldn't happen_. "Please tell me he didn't tell who I think he told." I whined with a pout, stealing a bite of her fried rice. "Okay, I won't tell you." She said, smacking my hand with her chopsticks.

"God damn it!" I growled throwing myself back against the couch behind us.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" I opened one eye and looked at my guest. "No, go right ahead, down the hall third door on the left." I closed my eye once again and rested against the couch, having already lost my appetite. I listened as Gibson's steps faded down the hallway, followed by the click of the door being shut. Several seconds later I heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked.

My eyes flew open and they rested on the figure of Dan, holding a shotgun, aimed at my head. _Oh crap..._


	15. Bloody Text messages

**Gibson's POV**

I stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. As soon as I stepped out I walked down the hall, drying the back of my hands on my jeans, when I saw a guy holding a gun pointed straight at Cori.

I felt my heart stop, as I quietly backed into the hallway, and slipped back into the bathroom, thanking god he hadn't heard me. I had left the door open a little, but turned off the light in case he went looking around. I didn't want to seem suspicious, as I flattened myself against the wall, sinking to the floor.

"What the fuck Dan?" I heard Cori shout, she sounded frantic, it wasn't something I was used to, but then agan, the man was holding a gun to her.

_Dan?_ I nearly started to hyperventilate as I realized it was her boss holding the gun to her.

"Don't act so surprised Elphie. You should have recognized me earlier." he said, and then there was a long pause, before I heard Cori get even more frantic.

"No, you can't be. Get away from me!" There was a slight scuffle, as I covered my mouth, I realized I had my cell phone in my pocket, I pulled it out, and frantically texted Eric.

"You bastard! How could you! Don't Touch me!" Cori screamed.

"Get back here you bitch!" Dan shouted, before a shot rang out, half a second later there was a thud, before I heard feet running, and the door slamming shut.

I quickly sent one more message to Eric, three words, before I grabbed a towel, and ran to the living room, Cori was face down on the floor, blood seeped out of several small holes in her back. I pulled her shirt up, and started to apply pressure to the wound.

* * *

**House's POV**

An annoying song filled the room as Foreman's phone announced his receiving a text message from Pocahontas. I limped over to him, snatching his phone before he could read the message. "We are discussing a case. You can get this back at the end of school."

I only got a harsh glance and a few babbled words of contempt from the black man in front of me before I walked into my office, shutting the door behind me. I flipped open his phone to find a second message waiting.

I read the first on which was simply Cori's address. _Why would Foreman need that?_ I wondered as I decided to go just a little further, and read the next message. 'There's a guy with a gun'

My blue eyes widened as I snatched my jacket, flung it on and started hobbling out the door, much to the protests of Cameron who tried to follow behind me. I got into the elevator and glared at the brunette as the doors shut in her face.

The phone buzzed once more and I flipped it open once again. 'She's been shot.' My heart nearly stopped, and pocketing the phone I nearly ran, or more so limped very fast, out of the elevator, towards the exit of the hospital.

After speeding down several streets, and taking some dangerously sharp turns, I skid to a stop outside Cori's house. I whipped my helmet off, dropping it on her lawn and grabbed my cane, mid hop off the bike. I barreled into the house only to freeze.

The sight that met my eyes was heart stopping. Gibson was hovering over a face down and limp Cori. Her hands , arms and elbows were covered in blood, as she leaned onto Cori's body, trying to stop some of the blood flow with pressure.

"She won't stop bleeding." Gibson's frantic voice met my ears, though my body did nothing to respond. I just stared at the slow yet steady crimson flow coming from Frenchie's body. I limped over to them, and fell to my knees on the opposite side of Cori's body from Gibson.

The afformentioned woman grabbed my hands and put them on the wounds, pressing down. "Put pressure on them, I'll call an ambulance." She said, sounding very in control despite the fact that her friend was possibly bleeding to death.

"Couldn't you have done that before texting your loverboy?" I snarked, finally coming to my senses, putting pressure on Cori's back while examining the damage.

Gibson merely gave me a harsh glare as she spoke frantically to the person on the other end. After only about a minute she hung up and looked down at her bloody hands, beofre walking back over and putting her hands over my own, adding to the pressure.

_Stay with me Cori....._


	16. Blue blobs and predetors of the past

Beeping and yelling voices was all I heard when I first came to. My eyes groggily opened to see House and Gibson working frantically over me with several other medics that I didn't know. Gibson's face loomed over mine for a moment and her words were slurred to me, very distorted. All I knew after that was darkness.

The next time I woke was once again to beeping, but there were no frantic voices, no movement, no one rushing around me. There were four figures in the room with me but my eyes were squinted from the harsh light.

"What happened?" I rasped out, I noticed that my heavily accented voice was very frail sounding.

"That is what we would like to know ma'am." Stated one, of two, dark blue blobs to my right. I surmised that I was in the hospital from the beeping and the ridiculously uncomfortable bed, not to mention the hideous smell of antiseptic.

"Not to be rude, actually, yes to be rude, leave me the fuck alone I just woke up, can't you wait to question me?" I had finally gotten my wits back about me.

My mind was swirling with thoughts, such as, how, why, _how,_ and my personal favorite, _what the fuck?!_ I knew what happened, I just didn't know why or how it could have possibly happened.

The two blue uniformed men left the hospital room, seeing as I was ignoring them and was not about to respond any time soon. When they left, my focus was brought to the other two people in the room, one not as expected as the other.

"House? What are you doing here? And covered in blood no less." I asked a small smirk on my lips to see the handsome doctor much more disheveled than usual. My smirk was wiped off my face when I saw my now close friend's hands and upper torso also covered in blood, which I now realized was _my blood_.

My mismatched eyes widened as I looked around the room frantically, trying to keep my gaze from the two of them. "Oh Dieu oh Dieu oh Dieu oh Dieu." I rambled, as I heard the beeps of the machine pick up, the aforementioned doctor sprang up to his feet and hobbled over to me.

"You need to calm down, your heart can't take the stress. Don't make me give you a tranquilizer."

My eyes shifted to meet his baby blues and for some reason I calmed down the slightest bit. "Did he get away?" I asked, my eyes transfixed on his blue orbs, of which dimmed slightly at my question.

"No..." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes for the first time in years. My head slammed back onto the bed as the tears leaked from the corner of my eyes, though not a sound came from my lips. It stayed like this for at least a few moments.

"You have to stay with someone, for protection." Gibson's voice finally broke the silence in the room. "I'd invite you to stay with me, but, Eric and I don't have room..." She drifted off, her eyes looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I have to go clean up." She rushed from the room to wash herself of my blood. _Out damned spot...._ I thought cynically.

My eyes made their way back to the doctor at my side. "You are going to stay with me. Or at least that is what Cuddy and your parents want to happen, and I seem to have no choice." He grumbled obviously not happy with the decision.

He apparently had tried his hardest to get out of it, I didn't even have it in me to argue at the moment.

I was being hunted, and by a predetor from my _past_ no less.....


	17. Thud Thud Thwack Smack Thud?

**_Thud_**

Insert several choice swear words here.

**_Thud_**

Insert several more choice words here, slightly louder in volume.

**_Thud_**

**_Thwack_**

"I swear to God, if you ram me into one more wall or tree I will use the cane to hit you next time!!"

"Hey it's not easy to push a wheel chair when you're a cripple."

"Which is why I told you that I can walk just fine on my own." I grumbled as I pushed myself out of the unnecessary wheelchair. "Why did you insist on this thing anyway?" I scoffed as I shoved the wheelchair with the tip of my shoe.

"You were just shot, and if you stress your stitches too much they may open, and I don't want you bleeding all over the place. It's bad for the leather." Said the scruffy man, with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do I have to stay with _you_ again?" I asked, following him to his apartment door.

"Oh just admit it you wanna tap this ass." I grimaced and followed him into his oh so humble abode. My eyes drifted across his apartment slowly, and methodically.

_Very masculine, kinda nice though. _ I made my way over to the piano perched in the corner of the room. "Hmm..." I delicately brushed my fingers across the keys.

"Hey, hey. Hands off Frenchie." A cane pushed my hands away, which solicited a growl on my part as well as a roll of the eyes. "Where will I be setting up camp?" I asked with a sigh as I made my way over to the couch, flopping down on it.

"Right where you parked your perky ass." My eyes snapped back up to the man at the piano.

"Ohh, no I'm not. I'm the guest, you sleep on the couch."

"Like hell I will. You. Couch. Me. Bed. It's really simple." He hobbled over to me, standing but a foot from my feet.

I stood up from the couch and moved so I was toe to toe with House. "No, guess again Crippie boy."

Our faces were so close that our noses were practically touching. His hot breath washed over my face and I grimaced slightly. _He must have had a quick shot of bourbon before shooing me away from the piano._ "I'm not the one who made me come here." My voice was raising slightly out of frustration.

"_Why_ would I _want_ to bring you here. I told you it was forced on me."

"You never do what people tell you to. Why start now?" I asked with a small smirk. His face screwed up in thought before I continued. "Daddy not raise you to respect your superiors?"

"_Leave_ my father out of this!" He yelled in my face. _I hit a button._

"_Don't_ yell in my face asshole!" I wiped my face where a small bit of his spit landed.

"Bitch!"

"_INVALID_!"

And then the unimaginable happened. Our lips crashed together and our arms wrapped around eachother in heated passion. The only sound heard was House's cane as it hit the floor with a resounding _THUD_.....


	18. Needles shower suprise visit?

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

My mismatched eyes looked around the current room that I was in. Clothes were scattered everywhere, my bra was hanging on a lampshade, panties somehow ended up on the doorknob, and the reason for my nudity was laying in the bed beside me, snoring away.

Don't get me wrong, the sex was great, considering his...condition. What worried me was why and how I ended up like this. A small tinge of pain brought me out of my reviere and a small tickling sensation slowly made its way down my back. _Shit, it opened up._

I growled and got up out of the bed, yanking the blanket off of the man in question and wrapping it around me. The only satisfaction I got from that was a, he was now cold, and b, a satisfying yelp and thud followed closely after.

I walked out of the room and to the bathroom, not noticing the small trail of blood I was leaving behind. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror before dropping the blanket.

I blanched slightly, for several reasons. One being that I had several nice sized hickies along my neck and chest. Second being that almost the entirety of my right shoulder was crimson with my blood.

_Not good not good not good. _My mismatched eyes looked away from my shoulder only to lock with the smokey blues of House. "I didn't think we got that rough." He said with a small grimace at the sight of my opened stitches.

He went to the shower and turned on the hot water, moving a small plastic stool under the stream. "Sit in the tub." I merely nodded as he left the bathroom and plopped myself into the ceramic bath, avoding the hot stream of water.

House returned holding a sutre kit which solicited a groan from me. He sat on the stool behind me and gently began his work, occasionally cupping some hot water and drizzling it along my wound.

"Hey watch it! You nearly hit my shoulder blade!"

"I did not, now shut it or I'll sew your mouth closed and I'd really hate to do that considering you're really good at..."

"SHUT IT!"

All that got me was a low chuckle and a snip of a pair of scissors. "Get out, I have to bandage it now." I groaned once again and got myself out of the tub, reaching for the towel on the bath rack.

My eyes glanced over at the blue eyed doctor and I watched for a moment as he struggled to get up, a grimace of pain crossing his handsome features.

"Really gave you a work out last night huh old man?" I laughed out as I gently dried myself off, though I was not able to get my back as well as I would have liked.

House merely grunted as he turned off the shower. My eyes softened slightly as I was expecting more of a comeack. _It must really hurt right now._

The next thing I felt was a towel being dabbed across my back. _How can he possibly be so kind. This is not House._ Maybe this was all we really needed to open eachother up. A good full night of hot passionate sex. A roll of gauze was the next thing for me to feel. He methodically wrapped it around my torso and shoulder, always being careful to brush his hands against my chest. _Men._

Once wrapped up like a partial mummy I muttered a thanks and retreated to the living room to get my clothes, clad in only a towel. Though what I did not expect was for Gibson and Wilson to be standing in the living room. Holding up House's boxers and my pants.

_Oh crap, how am I going to explain this._


	19. Scarred brains and eyes!

"_God_ it took you long enough."

"Long and hard Pocahontas, wanna check?" came the reply of the now dressed blue eyed man behind me. "Isn't it bad enough I have to see your chones." she pointed to the underwear that had been thrown on the coffee table by Wilson.

"Thats enough you two. We came here for a reason." Came the slightly scolding reply of Wilson. I simply grabbed my gym bag and retreated to the bedroom.

"I'm gonnna get dressed before I have to deal with the dimwits." I said to Gibson as I passed House, earning me a slap on the rear, and a growl at him.

I came out of the bedroom ten minutes later to find House and James sitting on the couch, Gibson leaning against the wall. "We didn't do anything on the couch Gibson. You can still sit there."

"I'm not sitting between them." I laughed softly at her reply and made my way over to the couch, plopping myself on House's lap, my weight resting on his left leg.

"Can't you sit on the couch?"

"You're more comfortable, and you didn't have a problem with it last night."

"Guys please the image of his underwear is enough to scar the both of us for life." I giggled a bit as I finally turned my attention to James and Gibson. "So why are you here anyway?"

"I'm off today, and I'm kidnapping you." She smiled brightly looking like her usual self again.

I simply quirked an eyebrow at her before I was yanked up off House's lap and out the door, barely able to grab my wallet as I passed the side table. The door closed behind me as I was dragged outside and into Gibson's car.

"We are getting makeovers."

"Who is this _we_ you are talking about?" I asked, clearly not liking the idea.

"Oh come on Cori," she wined "It'll be fun." I groaned and hit my forehead with my hand. I hated whining and she knew it. "_Fine_, but _I_ get to pick out what I get done."

"Okay." Was all I got in return.

_Why do I have a feeling that things are about to go horribly wrong._


	20. Don't rape me Fabio!

_**disclaimer:**_** i wish i owned house in all his pill popping glory, but he figured out that the tic-tacs i used to lure him were not vicodin...so the sly little fox got him....damn that fox....**

**a/n:**** I am so sorry for the long wait, as well as the fact that this chapter is insanely short. i just got a wisdom tooth pulled, and i'm in a crap ton of pain. i also have been working nearly round the clock. i have the rest of the week off so i do plan to post a few more chapters before i become a company slave once again. i will also be writing a one shot based off of one of my favorite authors stories. i will let you know when that comes out. it will be a prank-shot as i like to call it. once again sorry for the delay and the lack of words following this author note....**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ow...ow...ow...ow_

"I swear to god if you don't stop pulling on my hair _Fabio_ I will take those scissors and CUT YOUR'S OFF!"

I had not been allowed to see what was going on with my face and hair, which is not something I take kindly to. Apparently, Gibson did not listen to me when I said I wanted to dictate what was going to happen to me. This was clear when _Fabio_ spun my chair around.

"GIBSON!!" I screached, bolting out of my chair and spinning around to face said traitor, long blond hair whipping around into my face.

"You look great!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face, bouncing slightly on her toes.

"What did you _do_ to me?!" I screamed, hands grabbing at fists of now waist length blond hair.

"They are only extensions, they can come out!" She almost literally bounced over to me and started petting at my hair, and making me turn around, most unwillingly.

"I saw some of your old pictures at your house and I thought you would look good as a blond again." My face turned to one of pale horror.

"I chopped off my hair and dyed it so I could stay hidden, Gibson. I know it didn't work completely but it worked for a while. Now I will stick out to _them_ like a sore fucking thumb!!" I stormed out of the salon and started making my way down the street, away from Gibson, who, followed me almost instantly.

"Who's _they_? You never told me the entire story Cori. Cori! Please stop and just _talk_ to me!" She huffed as she swung herself in front of me, grabbing me by the arms gently.

My breath started coming out in huffs and my mismatched eyes started to leak tears that slowly streamed down my face. "My older brother and my ex fiance who _fucking _ RAPED me and left me for _dead_!"

A short sob emitted from my pink stained lips and I near collapsed to my knees as the memories started to swirl before my eyes. Gibson caught me and sank to the grimy sidewalk cradling me in her arms.


End file.
